Alok Taernas
Alok is almost never without his mask and hood. He facors red fiery symbols on his cloths and his mask. The magic of his mask also changes his eye color to a fiery redish orange. His natural eye color is blue and he has short blonde hair. He is extremely handsome and has a thin, graceful physique. He is never far from his daggers and rapier, which he is highly skilled with. Current Alok is currently on a mission for Gweyr, the high priestess of Eramuuth in Filar to keep an eye on the events unfolding in Battledale. History Alok was born to the Taernas Legacy, but never had a desire for politics. He trained in the ancient Taernas combat skills of stealth, like many of his Legacy do. Also, like many of his Legacy, he formed a close bond with Eramuuth until he eventually joined her temple as a priest. His father, Variin, and Eshin Sythe were close friends. The decided that, in order to continue the Sythe Legacy, Alok was to be wed to the young Nitha, who had lost her parents. Alok would join the Sythe Legacy and help continue its line. Nitha had other plans and wanted to crusade like most Sythes do. Terrified that she would meet the fate of most Sythes, Alok traveled with her, his brother Shail, and Maylin Nailo not long before the Conjunction. The two of them grew close and even fell in love. However, this was not enough to pull Nitha away from her duty as the only crusading member of the Sythe Legacy. She was determined to defend Avalon from all threats. Every time a new threat emerged, she used it as an excuse. The Conjunction, the Fourth Drow War, and the destruction of Avalon all were reasons for her to stay away from home. Alok joined the White Rose just after the Conjunction and spent several decades running missions with and for them. He eventually returned to Maylin and Nitha's side and adventured with them, slaying monsters and the dead. Just after the Fourth Drow War, they also began traveling with Alea Caldeth, who was young and vibrant compared to the older Avalondi. She was a welcome addition to their group. In 138 AC, the five companions confronted a necromancer that was causing problems in Elden. During the confrontation, Shail was killed and raised as an undead monster. Nitha destroyed him and the remaining companions mourned. Alok returned to Aeonil with his brother's body and put it to rest with his ancestors. Maylin and Alea also returned, but Nitha remained to finish what they had started, and destroyed the undead threat in the area. The four went their separate ways. Seven years later, Alok found Maylin and Alea and asked them to help him find Nitha. They, of course, agreed and they eventually found themselves in Ulindon, Battledale where they witnessed the rise of Elistar Nell, with the ancient sword Palakar, and the new Nellite Dynasty which now threatened to conquer all of Xepher. Alok, Maylin, and Alea found Nitha and just as they were about to leave, Alok was asked by Gweyr to keep an eye out on what was happening in Ulindon. He agreed, and his friends stayed with him. Now, reunited, the four companions wait to see what Emperor Elistar Nell will do with his new-found power. Relationships Alok is a member of the White Rose and thus a respected member of the Eramuuth clergy. He has been betrothed to Nitha since they were young, but Nitha insisted on crusading in the name of her Legacy. Alok could do nothing to stop her, so he accompanied her, along with other friends. He joined the White Rose and, for a time, stopped traveling with Nitha. Character Sheet High Elf Rogue 6 / White Rose 10 Chaotic Neutral Medium Humanoid (Elf) Int +9; Senses Low-light vision; Perception Defense AC 33 (10 + 9 Armor + 9 Dex + 1 Dodge + 3 Deflection + 1 Combat Expertise) HP 125 (15d8 + 39 + 5) Fort +14, Ref +24, Will +16 Offense Speed 30' Melee +3 human-bane keen rapier (with +1 combat expertise) +24/+18 (1d6 + 9/15-20/x2) Special Attacks Sneak attack +7d6 Statistics Str '''12, Dex 23 (29), Con 14, Int 18, Wis 13, Cha''' 19 (23) Base Atk '''+11; CMB''' +12;' CMD' 36 Feats Acrobatic, Acrobatic Dodge, Artful Dodge, Combat Expertise, Diefic Obedience (Eramuuth), Dodge, Improved Feint, Improved Sidestep, Iron Will, Mobility, Sidestep, Skill Focus (Acrobatics), Swordplay Deflection), Swordplay Style, Swordplay Upset, Weapon Focus (Rapier) Skills Acrobatics +40, Bluff +27, Climb +14, Disable Device +30, Escape Artist +30, Fly +16, Knowledge (Geography) +25, Knowledge (Religion) +25, Perception +24, Sense Motive +22, Stealth +30, Survival +22, Swim +14 Languages Avalondi, Kaelithican, Undercommon, Minotaur, Orcish, Dwarven SQ Rogue Abilities Finesse Training (rapier), sneak attack +6d6, trapfinding, Evasion, Danger Sense +2, Debilitating Injury (bewildered -4/-6), Uncanny Dodge, Rogue's Edge (Acrobatics) *'Rogue Talents' Fast Stealth, Weapon Focus, Bleeding Attack White Rose Abilities Rainbow Mask (13 charges), Favored Enemy (Human), Favored Terrain (Forest), The Laughing Goddess' Grace, Locate Weygate, Devoted Duelist +3, Boon (3), The Laughing Goddess' Blessing, Unseen Mask, The Laughing Goddess' Protection, The Laughing Goddess' Promise *'Rainbow Mask' **'At will:' dancing lights, light **'1 charge:' burst of radiance, color spray, faerie fire **'2 charges:' blazing rainbow, prismatic ray, rainbow pattern **'3 charges:' scintillating pattern, prismatic sprawy, prismatic wall **'4 charges:' prismatic sphere Gear *'Head' *'Headband '''Headband of Alluring Charisma +4 *'Eyes''' *'Shoulders' Cloak of Resistance +4 *'Neck' *'Chest' *'Body' *'Armor' +3 Elven Chain of Grace *'Belt '''Belt of Incredible Dexterity +6 *'Wrists''' *'Hands' *'Ring 1' Ring of Protection +3 *'Ring 2 ' *'Feet '''Boots of Swimming Weapons *+3 keen human-bane rapier Money *'Gold''' 67,545 Category:PCs Category:People Category:Johnathan's Characters